


sit next to me

by ardenchoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Pining, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/ardenchoe
Summary: another giggle from the older. "i really wanna kiss you right now."





	sit next to me

after being friends with kim jungwoo for almost two months, wong yukhei comes to the conclusion that that -- _friends_ \-- just simply isn't enough. it's impossible for the slightly older not have noticed the sparks flying between them. it is undeniable.

still, actually finding the courage within himself to just confess his emotions takes yukhei another week and a half, his stomach churning at the mere thought of rejection, worse, pity from his friend.

knowing jungwoo, he would never make fun of him, himself being a huge advocate of talking about what you feel and think. (yet another thing yukhei admires about his soft-spoken hyung. goddamn, leave some for the rest of us, kim jungwoo.)

to keep things short, it doesn't work as planned. yukhei had, in his mind, written down a whole speech, on how happy the brunette made him, on how the entire room lit up everytime jungwoo entered -- you know the drill. yukhei never considered himself to be a huge sap, but he really felt as though he found his calling in forming love confessions.

instead, it happens one wednesday night at the dorm, jungwoo sitting at the table, scribbling in a zen colouring book ("it's for adults, lucas, stop laughing!"), tapping his feet to a song yukhei doesn't recognise. lately, the older has been really into western indie artists, so it's no wonder the chinese has no clue what it might be.

kun is zapping through the tv program, curled into himself on the couch. not an ideal circumstance, yukhei later acknowledges, but that doesn't stop him now.

"hyung," he speaks, purposely lowering his voice to not also have kun's attention on him over the blabbering of some variety show. jungwoo looks up, the orange crayon halting where he'd scratched it over the paper. "mh?"

it's not much, just a sound, but yukhei's heart does a whole flip in his chest.

"uh," he starts, helplessly flushing at the thought of the grossly romantic monologue he'd planned. "i- um-"

jungwoo giggles a bit, putting down the crayon entirely. he motions to the chair parallel to where he is sitting, clasping his hands beneath his chin with a soft smile. "you look like you have something you wanna tell me."

yukhei's first thought is, _what the fuck does he know_ , but he figures he's been pretty obvious from when he started admitting to himself he was secretly really into jungwoo. never had he tried to hide his blunt adoration for the brunette, leaning into the older's touch and not minding others teasing him for his obvious infatuation.

"yeah, uh, i do, actually..."

he cringes at his own words, face twisting in embarrassment as he sits down across the other. maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. maybe he should refrain to not to silent pining instead of throwing his heart out there like it's nothing.

jungwoo's smile widens, leaning forwards a little, elbows propped down on the wooden table. "well, what is it?"

the song changes, catching yukhei off guard. this one is less gentle, less made for confessing, more for ~~heated making out~~ a chill get together with their friends -- this is going worse than expected!

"i like you?"

there it is. just like that. nothing cheesy, nothing big. just... just that.

jungwoo grins over at him, big and (maybe? yukhei can't tell over the pound of his own heartbeat) giddy. "i like you, too. a lot, actually."

oh. _oh_. yukhei's face splits into a grin as well. "that's... _nice_?"

another giggle from the older. "i really wanna kiss you right now."

before yukhei can answer anything, kun shoots up from the couch: "please don't, i'm _right_ here!"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sakehyungs  
> wattpad: winewoo  
> instagram: fentymin  
> curiouscat: ncitylovebot  
> twitter: ncitylovebot


End file.
